Sunsets and Eclipses
by Beekeeping-Bear
Summary: Tragedy has struck some of the newsies who are now homeless and dying. Help comes along and everything looks alright until a borough war breaks out.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write a fan fic with a little twist, so hope you like it!

_**Sunsets and Eclipses**_

Racetrack's POV

I was selling my papers on my usual corner when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a small girl of only fourteen or fifteen years old carrying a basket. She had long curly red hair with stunning emerald eyes. Her green dress accented her eyes nicely. The girl smiled shyly and held out a penny, I pocketed the penny and handed her a paper. She nodded her thanks and I turned back to the street to continue yelling out my not entirely accurate headlines.

Only soon after did I relize that she was still standing there. I turned back around to see her staring at a rip in my pants with a look on her face like she was trying to figure out the square root of pi. All of a sudden she nelt down and grabed at my pant leg. "What do ya think you'se is doin'?" and before I knew it the rip in my pants was perfactly sewed up. "Uh, thanks," I said the girl only smiled and was on her way. I couln't get that girl out my my head for the rest of the day, I mean no one in New York does thing just out oif the kindness of their hearts.

I slowly made my way back to the lodging house. I was the last one to come home as usual, it took awhile to walk back from Sheepshed. When I arrived at my home David ran up to me. After the strike, David didn't want to go back to school so he and Les ran away to stay newsies and now lived at the lodging house. "Racetrack, we need to go right now." He started draging me back downstairs.

"Where'se do we gotta to go?" I asked confused

"Well you know Tops the leader of the Bronx, right? Well Spot pushed him over the edge. Spot called him a dirty-rotten-scabber, and then they started trowing punches an-,"

"David jist stop you'se is the most terrible explainer on the face of the Earth. I'se will just talk to Jack later. Okay?"

David just glared at me, "Fine, but we still have to go."

During our run to Brooklyn I said "I didn't know that Brooklyn and the Bronx were fighting."

"Me neather, I wonder what this is all about?"

"Same here, but I sure hope it won't end in a burough war," I replied.

"Hope might not be enough, Race."

David and I arrived on the scene only to see hundreds of Newsies bleeding, with hundreds more still fighting. I jumped in against a kid from the Bronx, expertly defelcting his punches. He was weak and small I took him out in one good blow and moved on. Before I knew what happened i was grabed from behind, arms held behind me. I kept feeling blows to my stomach and face. I freed myself, and kicked my attackers behind the knees knoking them both to the ground. I then jumped on them hearing the satisfying sound of ribs breaking. It had been so long since I was in a good fight. I smiled to myself and looked down the street to see Jack and Spot fighting back to back. Kids were droping like flies, from both sides. Spot was looking for his next target when Tops ambused him from behind. Spot beat him up bad. A quick punch and Tops had a broken nose. Another blow resulted in a broken rib. Spot was untouchable, knowing Tops's next move before Tops did.

When Spot knocked Tops to the ground, Tops surrendered. He and his men ran back to the Bronx with no questions asked shouting threats the whole way. The Manhatten and Bropoklyn boys just laughed and made inapropriate hand gestures at them. All of us well boys turned around to see the injured. It was a terrible sight. It would take at least an hour to get all the boys back to their respective loding houses. _No casualities this time, _I thought. _This time._ There was going to be a next time, and it wasn't going to end as well.

After everyone was returned home the only people from Manhatten who were in bad enough shape that they couldn't sell where Skittery, Mush, and Blink. We all sat around and started a game of poker. I still couln't get that girl out of my mind. I was sitting in between Jack and Itey when I said "So there's this girl who bought a pape from me today. Any of you guys seen 'er? She's got long red curly hair and bright green eyes."

"Yeah I've seen 'er," Jack said "She buys a pape from me everyday." A chourus of 'yeahs' and 'same heres' were heard around the room. " She also stitched up my shirt, ya know the one with the rip in the sleave?"

"Yeah, she stitched up my brown pants, I'm gonna wear a ripped shirt tomorrow and see if she fixes it." I replied.

"Ooo does Race have an eye on a prize?" Itey taunted.

"Naw, I jist want to know 'er name. Ha! I win...AGAIN. Ha ha ha fork it over boys," I smirked. Everyone groned as a pile of coins was pushed toward me.

So it went on day by day. The wounded boy's money going to doctors bills, and not to rent. Kloppman letting slide because he's an understanding man. But one day he walked up to the bunk room, looked each of the mangled boys in the eye, and said, "You need to leave now."

I immeadiatly yelled "What!" These boys where my friends, I couldn't let them be kicked out in the condition that they are in. Or kicked out at all! "Klopppman, do ya really think that, that is necessary? You'se know that when they are well they will pay you back!" I practically yelled.

"Look Racetrack, you know I love these boys but im losing money. You know the rules too, if you can't pay...get out."

"Fine," I started, "I can pay everything they owe!"

From somewhere acrossed the room I heard Specs yell, " Race, theres no way you'se made that much selling papes."

"Of course I'se didn't make it from selling papes, you twit! You guys are just really bad at poker." I said with a cheesey grin.

"Race, thats awful kind of you'se but we won't let you'se do that," came a sickly voice, it belonged to Mush. The other two boys did their best to nod in agreement. So the boys gathered the few things they had and hobbled down the stairs and out the door.

"Well, if they have to leave im leaving too, and shame on all of you for just letting your friends leave like that!" With that I stormed out. The first thing I did when me and the guys arrived in the square, was make sure they were all leaning comfortbly against the statue in the center. _Well _I thought, _looks like we're sleeping here tonight. And I never asked Jack what that stupid fight was about._

I was standing at my usual corner when the girl with the green eyes walk up and bought my last paper. She saw the rip in my shirt and quickly sewed it up. She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm, she cocked her head and looked up at me. "Why do you fix me and my friends clothes for nothing in return?" I let go of her arm and she just looked at the ground and shruged. I knelt down so i was eye level with her "Can you at least tell my your name?"

She lifted her head and looked me in the eye "Shae, my name's Shae."

And she hurried away as fast she could. But I grabed her arm again "Where are you goign in such a hurry?"

"Work," Shae simply stated, "and I cant be late again." With that she ran of leaving me with the decision to follow her or go home. I chose the first.

I follwed so Shae didn't know he was there. When she had stoped running they were in front of a large building with a sign that read New York Sewing Factory. There was a man in a very expensive looking suit, Shae walked up to the man and said "I'm here sir."

The man scoffed "You may be here but you are three minutes late." From where I crouched behind a crate I the man punch Shae in the face. She was draged inside by the man, crying the whole way. I was dumb struck at what I just saw. I decided to wait for her to leave work before returning to the statue I now call home. So almost 12 hours till Shae came out of the building. She turned out on the the street but right before she walked past me I came out from behind my crate and stood in her path. I was able to get a good look at her dispite the creeping darkness. She was brused, bloody and looked beaten within an inch of her life. We just stared at each other for a long moment before she wraped her arms around me and started sobing into my shirt. I just wraped my arms around her, and let her cry.

Hope you like it! Don't forget to sign the petition on my page! :) Thanks Much -Max


	2. Chapter 2

I am a terrible updater...get used to it. Hope you like! :) Oh and just wanted to point out that this girl is gonna be a Mr. Spot Conlon for Halloween! AHHHHH!

Oh and for anyone who actually is reading this srry about the updating problems...last time i let my brother do it...

_**Chapter Two**_

The girl finally pulled away from my shirt, and quickly stamered her apology. She vigorously whiped her eyes. "Do you think you could walk me home?" I said that that would be a fabulous idea. So on we walked throught the streets of Manhatten.

"You'se wanna tell me why you look like you went to hell and back?" I inquired. All she did was shake her head and continue to stare at the ground. I noticed that we were going to soon pass the Horace Greetly statue where my boys are sleeping. _At least I can check up on them, _I thought. Soon enough I could see my boys, and I waved. They didn't notice. We reached them and I spit shook with each of them.

"Heya Race! Where you'se goin'?" Yelled Mush. Then all of a sudden, each boy gave me a look noticing Shae asking, _What the hell happened to her? Did you do this?_

"I'se got to walk this little goil home-" but I was cut off.

"Is this where you boys are sleeping?" Shae asked in suprise.

"Well yes Shae we got kicked out of the Lodging House so we'se have to stay out here till we find another place to go." I explained.

"Oh nonsence!" Shae declared, "You boys can come and stay with me!" Then after this sudden out burst we said that we couldn't, but she insisted. So soon after our little dispute as you may call it, we were soon on our way to Shae's home. She said that her parents wouldn't mind, but I wasn't so sure. It took us almost two hours to reach her house, with all of Mush's stoping, Blink's complaining and Skittery's constant pessimism. I wanted to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. I kicked a rock at a rat that went surrying away. Shae only laughed, oddly she wasn't disgusted by us newsies or our foul ways. Most women scrunch up their noses at our spit shakes, but not Shae. She returns the gesture with glee and happiness, as if she had just shook the president's

hand! She patiently waited for us at the times when out teenage boy laziness kicked in. _Why are we doing this? We don't even know this girl for crying out loud! But she reached out a hand, so why not take it? What do we have to lose anyway? _The whole way to Shae's house Mush kept asking if her parents would be okay with us staying, and she kept insisting it would be fine. So finally as we steped up the stoop to the door of her home, soft raindrops began to fall on to our heads. Mine and Mush's filled with worry, Blink's full of thoughts of when he would sell again, Skittery's full with negitive thoughts, and Shae's head was filled with inocense. She did not yet realize the true horrors of the world. "Well, here it is. I'll show you to your rooms, we have enough so that you can each have your own. Mommy, and Daddy used to rent out the rooms, but after they left everyone else did too." All of us, excluding Shae, gave each other startled looks. No wonder her parents wouldn't care. They were gone. _How dare they just leave her here all alone forcing her to work? _We made our way up the creeky stairs and down the hall. there was exactly five rooms...how convenient. The hall way had a worn out wood panal floor, with the most hideouse blue floral wall paper I have ever seen. We each got our own room as she said, so we all got settled in to sleep. Soon after the once soft raindrops, were now crasing against the window in a firey rage.

**Blink's P.O.V.**

I never liked thunderstorms, ever. The day my dad drove me out of the house it was raining, harder than this actualy. Just because I questioned him on wheather we should take my mother to the doctor. I mean he beat her so bad. She was bruised and bleeding, and by the time i was able to get help, ahe lost to much blood and died. I saw the whole thing, but in most cases the father comes home in a drunken rage and beats the mother, well that was not the case. My father had problems, he didn't know how to reach out to my mother. He loved her with all his heart. More than he loved me even. But he had know way to show is affection, so he hit my mother. It sounds crazy, I know, but he did the same thing with me. That's why I have the eye patch. He wanted to congratulate me on learning how to read, so he grabed a wooden board and hit me.

But every time it rains all I can think of is that night. He came in, walked up to me and shoved me out of the way without even breaking stride. Then he started wailing on my mother, and I mean wailing. Left hook, cross, upercut repeat. My father wouldn't stop screaming that he loved her, and me. Just as I was thinking about the scene where my mother was whimpering after her beating, when I actually did hear whimpering. I sat up straight in my bed to get a better listen. My ears wern't playing tricks on me, there really was whimpering coming from what sounded like down the hall. I got up to investigate, I steped out of bed as quietly as I could and looked around. I wasn't used to having my own room. I slowly made my way down the hall and all I heard was snoring in every room. That is, until I got to Shae's room. I didn't know much about this girl, just that she is kind. I contempted walking in and then decided to. I grabed the knob and slowly turned it and pushed the door opened. Ironicly it was very well oiled and didn't squeak at all. As I peered in I saw a shaking Shae sitting in bed with the sheets pulleed up just under her eyes, with streaks of tears running down her face. "Shae, Shae is everything alright?" She shook her head and pulled the sheets up higher. I walked in to the room and stood about three feet away from the bed and just stood there akwardly. "Shae?" I asked again. She just looked at me like I ran over her puppy with a carrage. So I did the thing that I thought was right, I pulled up the sheetes and climbed in next to her. I wraped my arms around her as she curled up into me. Soon after the tears stoped, and we both fell asleep dispite the rain.

Thanks Much -Max


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the feeling of someone moving beside me. Soon I noticed that I wasn't in the Lodging House bunk room. I smirked to myself as I relized I must have bedded some girl last night. As carfully as I could, I rolled over and wraped my arm around the girl next to me. But as soon as I did, I relized something. This girl was really small. Almost the size of an fifteen year old...

I paniced. I never panic but I did. I yelped and rolled out of the bed taking all of the sheets with me. In that milli-second I was free falling to the wooden floor, I remebered everything. Being evicted from the lodging house, the fight, Shae. Shae. Is she alright? I looked up at the bed where a figure was sitting up and alert. The figure that could only be Shae, had terrible bed head. I mean her hair was snarled and everyware. I laghed as loudly as I dared at her. But she heard me, she lifted her nest of a head to glare at me. Her glare was so adorable. "Why're you on the floor?" She asked with clear confusion.

"No reason," I answered. Slowly Shae got up and grabed a dress from her closet. She made her way into her washroom and slamed the door. I shook my head to myself and got up. My shirt still slightly wet from last nights tears.

"Blink? Ey Kid where are ya?" I shook my head again and walked out the door to find disoriented Racetrack in the hallway. "Why are you'se up? You'se need your rest!" Quickly, Race pushed me to my bedroom and tucked me in. Literally, I couldn't move afterwords. "Now I have to go Carry the Banner. So you'se rest. Skittery and Mush are too." It wasn't till Race left the room until I relized how much I still hurt.

I lay there for a good five minutes before I became engulfed in bordem. And hunger. So I hobbled down the hall to Shae's room to ask about food. I knocked on the non-squeaky door, and heard a muffled 'come in'. I pushed open a door to see an exasparated Shae looking at herself in a mirror. "I just can't do it!" She huffed.

I slowly made my way across the room to her. "What can't you do?" I timidly asked. I walked over to the vanity where she was sitting, looking very distressed. The curtains in her room were now open and I could clearly see how injured she was. Cuts and bruises marking her entire face. "Wha-what happened to you'se?" I took her chin in my hand and led her face so she could look me in the eye.

"Nothing I'm fine." She answered. Shae then jerked her chin out of my hands to look at herself in the mirror. "It's just that yesterday my friend Josie got her hair stuck in a machine and it was right after we had a big fight and now everyone thinks I stuck her hair in there. So now there is a new rule at work that all girls must wear their hair up. But I can't tie the ribbon around my hair." She huffed again and blew a stray peice of hair out of her face. I couldn't believe she was beaten for that.

I help my hand out for the pale pink ribbon and Shae stuffed it into my hand, "Brush out your hair and I'll see what I can do. Okay?" All I got in response was a very un-lady like grunt. But Shae reluctantly picked up her brush and startexd attacking the nest on her head. I walked over to her bed and sat on the end. Soon though I felt a warm sticky sensation on my side. Curious, I slid my hand under my shirt and it came back wet with blood. "Um, hey Shae? Do you have any bandages. Cause, um, I'm bleeding." She stoped mid brush stroke and whipped around in her chair.

"Yeah, of course I have bandages. Come on." She tossed the brush onto the bed and walked out the door to the room. I stood up and followed her to a washroom where she opened a cupboard. Shae stared into it for a solid minute before she smiled in satisfation, having found the bandages. She reached up to get them only to be and inch and a half too short. Even on her tip toes she couldn't reach. I stood behind her trying not to laugh, but failed. She turned around to glare at me as she stepped out of the way. I easily reached up an pulled the box down. Shae simply "humphed". I sat down at on the counter next to the sink and pulled my shirt off. I couldn't help but notice that Shae didn't just glace she down right _leered._ I felt satisfied when I relized this, why? I'm not sure Shae was only what? ten, eleven? "Hey!" my thoughts were soon interupted, "I been callin' your name for five minutes! Let me fix ya up, your makin' a mess." Shae leaned in to examine the cut, "Didja' get this in that fight you were in?" I nodded in reply but began to wince once she started to clean it with witch hazel. She ordered me to lift my arms and I complied. Shae began to wrap bandages around my middle. When she finished, she cleaned up my blood and everything else. I replaced my shirt.

"Thanks, do you still need help with your hair?" She nodded and we made our way back to her room to the vanity. Shae continued to run the comb through her hair. I watched her intently. It was funny, the faces she made. They consisted of her toung being stuck from her mouth and her nose being scrunched up. It was really cute. She set the brush down and looked at me in the mirror to let me know she was done. I walked over and noticed how smooth her hair was, I couldn't help but run my hands through it a few times. Her eyes closed and she smiled a little bit, her smile was beautiful. It made me smile my grin, which i have been told took up my whole face. I proceded to use the comb to bring her hair atop her head. As I did so I notcied that she had split ends ant the very tips of her hair. I also noticed that her hair was uneven. Almost as if she cut it herself. How much had this girl had to go through after her parents died? As I pondered this, I finished tying the pink silk ribbon in her hair. Suddenly the smooth silk of the ribbon felt like sand paper compared to her red hair. I steped back, "There you go...beautiful," I whispered that last part but I think she heard because she looked at me funny. I looked away so she wouldn't see the blush crawling up my neck.

"Well, I have to go to work. Would you mind walking me?" She asked kind of shyly.

"Of course just lead the way." We walked down the stairs and I held the door open for her like a gentelman. I figured Skittery and Mush would be fine for a while. We walked in a semi-akward silence for a few blocks. But our walk abruptly ended when we reached a large and somber looking building. I physically felt Shae stiffin beside me. She clearly didn't like this place. We stood side by side facing the door.

She turned to me "Thank you for walking me." She smiled and turned toward the door just she reached for the handle she ran back towards we and kissed me on the cheek. It was funny because she gad to stand on her very tip toes. But no sooner did her lips meet my cheek were they gone. Leaving a tipical cold spot. I looked up just to see her dissapear into the dark, seemingly dank building. I turned to walk down the way we came when I saw Racetrack peddling his papers. And by the look on his face he saw the more interesting part of what happened. Another thought aslo crossed my mind, I was still hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

Race swaggered toward me as casually as he could in this situation. "So, uh, what happened here?" He pointed at my cheek along with the slight scarlet blush working its way up my neck.

"Eh you'se knows how it goes, Race. The ladies just can't keep themselves offa' me." Race just shook his head. I smirked knowing this was true. Even after being beaten to a pulp I'm still the best looking Newsie out there. But I'll keep that thought to myself because, god, if Spot ever heard me say that I'd be in the East River before I could yell 'Mercy'! "Anyways, did you check on Mush and Skitts this mornin'?"

Race tipped his hat to the madam he sold a pape to and motioned for me to follow him. "Skittery ain't lookin' too good, 'is stitches ain't holdin up well. And Mush keeps havin' nightmares about gettin' stabbed. But I did talk to good ole Jack today." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He said that Tops was the one who killed Spot's sistah-"

"I didn't know Spot had a sister."

"Yeah. Nobody did. But Tops was pissed because she left him for some hoity toity guy and married him instead." I gave him and 'are you serious' look.

"So you mean to tell me, Race, that Tops' brilliant solution to all of this was to kill his ex girlfriend/Spot's sistah?" Race thought it over and nodded.

"Yeah pretty much. An' now he's aftah Spot too." We kept on walking back to Shae's house, Race selling his papes along the route. It wasn't an awkward silence, just slightly uneasy. Five papes and 12 blocks later we came back to our home. Was that really what it was now? Home? Well we certainly made ourselves at home. We found some bread in the cupboard and got some water from the pump to bring to Skittery and Mush and to feed ourselves. Race helped me change my bloody bandages and then left to finish carrying the banner. I grabbed the last two cups and last bits of bread to bring to the guys and slowly made my way up the steep staircase. Skittery's room was first so I stopped there.

"Ay Skitt, how ya doin'?" All I heard was a grunt from the pile of blankets on the bed. "Well 'eres some food if ya want it." I left it on the end table and took a look at the bloody sheets on the bed. _Shea's pretty good with a needle. I betcha she could fix him up good as new._ I told Skittery to hang in there as I walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving the pessimist in the darkness. I limped down to the next door which was wide open along with the curtains unlike Skittery's room. Much saw me come in and smiled sadly. I could tell he hadn't been sleeping. "Hungry?" He nodded vigorously and practically inhaled the water and bread.

"So, how you feelin' Blink?" I shrugged. I was doing better than him but that seemed like a rude thing to say. "I ain't feeling so good, Kid. Havn't been sleeping ya know?"

I gave a soft smile, "Yeah bud I know. Why don't you try and get some rest. Do you need anything?"

"A book would be nice. Nothing specific but if ya found one could ya bring it to me?" I laughed.

"Sure thing Mush. No problem." I carefully patted him on the back and walked back to my room and laid down to think that I could probably sell papes tomorrow or the day after tomorrow at the soonest. I smiled at the thought and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_Racetrack's POV_

It was a few minutes before six in the evening and as we planned this morning I was waiting in front of the factory to walk Shea back to her house. I rubbed my hand over my face exasperated. Harlem ambushed Brooklyn at the docks today. Manhattan went to help fight and fortunately it only resulted in bruises and a few broken bones. But I can feel the tension from the boroughs growing stronger even from here. Borough wars haven't been this bad in years and people are going to start dying soon. I horn blew and hundreds of young girls made their way out of the two large front doors. I waved and Shae smiled when she saw me. "Hey."

"Hiya. How was selling today?"

"Not too bad. Had to pick up and extra hundred to help pay for the guys, oh that reminds me, how much do ya want for rent? And don't say nuttin' because we ain't stayin' for free." I gave her a look.

"No payment necessary Race. The company of you boys is enough. It's been so quiet since my parents died. It's just nice that the house isn't quiet." She hummed happily as we walked on our way. _So that's why her parents weren't around. They're dead. This poor girl, she has to work all day and get beaten while she does it, live by herself and now she has to put up with us. Maybe we should move out…no, Skittery and Mush really need her care. Though Blink is feeling better and will hopefully be back to selling soon. _"Race?" My thoughts were interrupted. "Does, um, does Blink have a girl?" She looked up at me shyly. We were only a block and a half from home.

"No, why, you wanna be his goil Shae?" I smirked and nudged her arm.

"What?!" she yelled, "That's ridiculous he is seventeen and I am very independent and do NOT need a man to take care of me! Is that what you're implying Racetrack? That I am a helpless little girl who needs a man to get through life? Huh? Is it?!" I held up my hands to defend myself because I was sure she was going to start hitting.

"No, no, no. Not at all. I was just teasing, but no he doesn't have a girl." By this point we were at the front door. She stared at me a moment more before 'humphing' and walking inside and up the stairs. I followed behind her and she went straight to her room and declared she would be out soon to fix the boys up and slammed the door. I walked down the hall and looked in Skitt's and Mush's rooms. Though it was only seven o'clock they were out cold sleeping peacefully. Mush didn't even seem to be having a nightmare. I then opened the last door on the left and saw much sitting up in his bed playing with a deck of cards. He looked up when I cleared my throat.

He smiled, "Ay Race! How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But I got some news for ya." He gave me a confused, yet intrigued, look. "Shae asked if you had a goil. I think she likes ya."

"Really?" He had that stupid smile on his face, "Wow."

I gave him a look, "You'se don't like her back do you? Kid, she's only fifteen!"

"That's only two years Race! And she is beautiful." I could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

"Ay jist be careful alright? She's young."

"And beautiful…" I left him be and shook my head. I entered the hallway and almost ran into Shae.

"I fixed Skittery's stitches and gave Mush some ice. Is there anything you need?" I shook my head.

"Naw I'm good. Gonna hit the hay. But Blink needs his bandage changed again. He keeps gettin' em dirty." She blushed and nodded and entered Blinks room.

_Third Person POV_

Shae slowly approached the bed which held a sleeping, shirtless, Blink. She pulled back the covers to get a look at his side and the moon rays from the window landed right on his bare chest. She blushed as her breath caught a little. Shae made quick work of changing the bandages and soon enough she was done. She stood back up and stared at Kid for a few minutes. A shaky tentative hand reached up to caress the smooth defined muscles on his abdomen, up to his arm muscles and then to his face, which she held for a few moments. And with a racing heart she leaned in and pressed her soft lips to his, and kissed him. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she didn't even realize that he was kissing back.


End file.
